As Her World Falls Down
by Samichie
Summary: Sarah returns to the Above Ground and is haunted by her struggle in the Underground. Years will pass, and The Labyrinth will be a distant, fading memory. Sarah is a successful actress, taking the world by storm - but is startled to hear from one of her Underground companions again, pleading for Sarah to help them. The Labyrinth is not happy with the Goblin King, but why?
1. As Her World Falls Down - Prologue

_**Title:**_ As Her World Falls Down

 _ **Author:**_ Samichie

 _ **Summary:**_ Sarah returns to the Above Ground and is haunted by her struggle in the Underground. Years will pass, and The Labyrinth will be a distant, fading memory. Sarah is a successful actress, taking the world by storm - but is startled to hear from one of her Underground companions again, pleading for Sarah to help them. The Labyrinth is not happy with the Goblin King, but why?

 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Drama

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Labyrinth. Many thanks to Jim Henson and Co. for providing this compelling world to us.

 _ **A/N:**_ I have dawdled around with a few Labyrinth ideas, and now I am ready to publish my ideas to and I hope you enjoy it! If you'd like more, I would love feedback. Thank you.

 _ **Prologue**_

Sarah flopped onto her mattress, subdued. Hoggle, Ludo – everyone had departed. All that was left was debris from the impromptu party that her companions threw, right there in her bedroom. Streamers hung down from the thick, orange curtains that circled her bedhead. Confetti and flecks of glitter covered the carpet. Sarah had no motivation to clean it up, not yet.

Had she dreamt the entire thing? If so, why did it look like a huge piñata full of crazy had burst in her bedroom? Apart from the colorful explosion that had occurred, Sarah's room looked relatively untouched. A pale, green gown and floral headdress remained draped over the end of her bed. Sarah's eyes drifted to the small, crimson-bound book, laying atop of the delicate garment. Without a second thought, the young woman snatched the book and shoved it into the nearest drawer, slamming it shut.

The noise echoed like thunder.

* * *

 _ **Jareth's Anguish**_

A pair of black, leather gloves were thrown across the chamber. Jareth sat, atop of the curvaceous throne, twisting his cane harshly – his palms were raw. The Goblin King's champagne locks swayed gently with the breeze as he stood, abruptly. They were laughing at him, those in the citadel below. The Goblin King; defeated. A mockery was being made of him and he had no will to stop it. Jareth's chamber was empty, Jareth was empty. The hollow King's servants were nowhere to be found, but they would be back. The _sniveling_ wretches needed him. The _Labyrinth_ needed him.

The King began to pace, back and forth, like a madman. The horizon was beginning to fade and red and purple swirls began to take form. Jareth lifted a single hand, still red from his cane. Three delicate crystal balls appeared, out of nothing at all. The Goblin King twirled them with his fingertips, gently. Inside the lucent spheres lay a young woman, barely dreaming. Drifting, slowly. Jareth's ragged breath blurred the glass as he mouthed her name. The woman was peaceful, beautiful in her slumber. Within moments, the King had snatched a crystal ball and hurled it across the chamber, and another, and another. Shards of the fragile quartz scattered to the ground, like raindrops.

"Sarah, my Sarah. Why didn't _you_ need _me_?"


	2. As Her World Falls Down - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"...And what about your love life, Sarah! Tell us _more_!" An enthusiastic voice boomed above the rest of the reporters and dozens cameras flashed in agreement. Sarah Williams exhaled with a reluctant smile before her agent chimed in.

"Miss Williams is a very busy woman at the current moment – her biography is due in March and filming has just begun for her lead in _The City's Girl_ , I am almost certain that Miss Williams has very little time for companionship at the current moment." Julia, Sarah's agent, spoke with eloquence and shot a dignified look to the paparazzi. The cameras flashed incessantly and the young actress attempted to avoid blindness from their glare.

More hands shot up from the persistent crowd, and Sarah chose one at random.

"Daily Mail – Sarah, do you miss the Labyrinth?"

"W-What?" The brunette actress's eyes widened as she stammered.

The reporter looked around for a moment, perplexed before repeating his question.

"Do you miss the United States? We know you have not been in the United Kingdom for long but I am sure you will settle in. There's a huge fan base in the UK!" The reporter grinned, holding his portable microphone upwards.

Dumbfounded, Sarah stumbled upon her words again. "Y-Yes, well... The States are my home but... Huge fan base in the UK, yes..."

The cameras flashed again and the Daily Mail reporter lifted his brow before jotting something down on his notepad. Julia placed a hand upon Sarah's shoulder and took over.

"Sarah is thrilled to be stationed in the UK for the filming of _The City's Girl_ , but everyone gets a little homesick." The actress's agent smiled and lifted a hand, motioning a halt. "No further questions at this time, thank you."

As the eager crowd dispersed, Sarah allowed herself to relax. Julia was floating between a number of different representatives, flashing a set of brilliant white teeth and exerting a presence nothing short of perfect. Julia knew exactly what to do and what to say – she could turn a determined paparazzi crowd around in moments. Julia's nickname was, ' _the whip_ '.

Sighing, Sarah removed her microphone and set it gently on the table. An empty Styrofoam cup taunted her, reminding Sarah just how thirsty she was. The young actress had a habit of throwing back numerous cups of water during press conferences, it's what she did when she was nervous. Not only was she thirsty, but she now needed to have a bathroom break – part and parcel of her nervous habit.

"Julia," Sarah called out, "I'm just going to the bathroom, and it's down the corridor, on the left?" Julia turned and motioned for a security guard to step forward. "Of course, Andrew will accomp-", Sarah interjected with a wave of her hand, "No, no. I'd like to go alone. Andrew can just see to it that I find the restroom." Julia huffed but obliged and Andrew gently pulled Sarah's chair out and began to lead the way.

"Tough crowd, Sarah? You choked a bit in there." Andrew smiled warmly, looking down at the actress beside him. Andrew was at least 6'2 and was always sporting an infectious grin. "Yeah, something like that. I suppose I'm just feeling a little off." Sarah returned the gesture before slipping into the restroom and locking the door behind her. Once secured, the brunette woman slumped back into the threshold.

 _Labyrinth?_ Sarah thought, _how could I have possibly thought the Daily Mail was asking me about the Labyrinth? Those sleeping pills make me drowsy, but goodness… The fluorescent lights in there must have been playing with me. Labyrinth? Jesus, how could anyone even know about-._

"Sarah?" came a soft, almost hushed voice.

"Sarah, are you there?"

The young woman froze, her eyes fixated on the panel of mirrors above the bathroom faucets. She was imagining things again, she was sure of it. It couldn't, it just couldn't be…

"My Sarah, don't you remember?"

"Hoggle!" Sarah almost yelped and ran towards the mirrors, placing both hands on the porcelain sinks to steady herself. It was Hoggle, the dwarf. Hoggle, one of Sarah's most trusted companions. A companion she had not laid eyes on in seven years.

"Sarah," Hoggle began, his eyes looking tired and vacant, "Sarah you must help us. The Labyrinth cannot continue, it is furious! Furious with Jareth, he is not fulfilling his Kingly duties. These past years, he has not fulfilled anything! When the Labyrinth is furious, it does things… Horrible things! You must help us, please, Sarah!" Hoggle was breathless, panting his frustration towards the glass separating them.

"What do you mean, 'not fulfilling his duties'? Hoggle, what has happened to Jareth?" Sarah questioned, folding her arms. The last thing she needed to think about was Jareth, horrible – vindictive Jareth.

Hoggle looked down, solemnly. He whispered towards the glass, "Sarah, it is heartbreak."

 _Heartbreak?_ Sarah thought. _How could such a man be even capable of love, let alone heartbreak!_ Sarah had, very sufficiently, suppressed feelings of the Labyrinth and even of her friends who belonged there.

A loud knock came upon the restroom door and Andrew called out, wondering how long Sarah was going to take. Sarah shouted back that she was just fixing her makeup, she wouldn't take long.

"Hoggle, I have to go… I can't-"

" _Please,_ Sarah. When you wish to travel here, remember – say your right words!"

The dwarf's image began to fade, leaving only Sarah's reflection mirroring back at her. Sarah pleaded for him to come back, but his mirage had faded into nothingness. The young woman dawdled, for a time, brooding over what had just happened. Her thoughts were only interrupted by Andrew's knocks of concern, to which Sarah complied with as she reluctantly left the restroom.


	3. As Her World Falls Down - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Jareth,_ Sarah reviewed, _Jareth can't be heartbroken. Over what? What on Earth could such a conniving man be heartbroken over? My time in the Labyrinth was years ago, Jareth can't still be..._

"Sarah?" Julia placed a hand upon the young actress's shoulder, "Sarah, what happened in the press conference? You kind of..."

"Choked, yes I know. Even Andrew noticed. I'm sure now the press will spin that moment into something deranged." The brunette scoffed, still staring out the window. London's sites flashed beside her, but Sarah was too weary to take notice. After Hoggle's sudden appearance, Sarah felt oddly fatigued and even more out of sorts. She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Well, I don't know. It didn't seem too odd to the press, so I doubt anything will come of it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it's been a long couple of weeks, and filming is just around the corner." Julia let a reassuring smile lift her lips as she set her gaze on Sarah.

The limousine stopped gently at a set of traffic lights and Sarah turned to Julia, for the first time in the journey. "Julia, I just feel so..." Sarah trailed off, lost. Her dark eyebrows furrowed into a serious line. She wanted to tell Julia about the restroom - that an old friend, a dwarf had peeped into the ladies to give her a cryptic message. The young actress almost laughed out loud.

"Sleeping pills," Sarah suddenly continued. "I think they're playing with me. Horrible things." She sighed before resting her head against the window. It was cool against her temple and when the limousine was stationery, the glass didn't rattle as much.

"Can't sleep with 'em, can't sleep without 'em." Sarah's agent laughed and pulled out her phone, shooting someone a quick text before stuffing it back into her handbag. "I know it's been rough, and it's only going to get rougher. Once filming is over, we can relax. You have this in the bag, though. We're looking at a star on the walk of fame, Sarah!" Julia beamed, but Sarah continued to slump beside the window, looking out at the street.

Julia's words mulled over the actress but hardly took effect. A star on the walk of fame is an honor, but Sarah wasn't concerned about a plaque on Hollywood Boulevard. Sarah continued to brood over Hoggle's visit, and allowed herself to even contemplate Jareth's role in the matter. _Had Jareth blackmailed poor Hoggle into reaching out to me, for his own gain?_ Sarah pondered. This theory made sense, Jareth had used Hoggle once, and he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. The actress remembered the peach given to her by Hoggle and suddenly felt a lump rise in her throat, followed by a sour taste on her tongue.

The press conference was over two hours away from Sarah's hotel, and the young actress had time to kill. She wasn't a mobile games sort of person, and reading in the car made her feel like she had just gotten off a rollercoaster. If anything, Sarah had grown tired. The trip, the conference… Hoggle's reveal. _Why was it happening now_ , Sarah chewed over the thought, _Jareth has a hold over everyone in the Labyrinth and could bend and shape them to his will, especially poor Hoggle…_

Sarah's forehead almost collided with the darkened glass of the limousine window as she dozed. The actress gave up on her internal questions and allowed fatigue to take her; the hum of the vehicle lulling her to sleep.

* * *

A pair of long, muscular legs stretched around the arm of a red, tattered chair. The air inside the wide chamber was thick and clouds of fine dust rose into the sky with every movement. With the drapes drawn, the space was darkened and barely legible. Between the soft streams of daylight that the drapes allowed in, a flaxen-haired man laid, slumped with his back towards the entrance.

"My Liege," a quiet voice spoke, breaking the silence. Small footsteps crossed the chamber, barely making a sound. "My Liege, there have been whispers… Whispers of the High Council, that they are coming-" the quiet voice dropped short as the man's long, slender fingers rose up in protest.

"Leave me be."

"But my Liege-"

The dark figure rose from the chair suddenly and rushed into the middle of the chamber and Kleeys scurried backwards. Jareth's nostrils flared as he fixated upon the goblin in front of him. "What have I told you about pestering me? As my servant you do as I say, or do you need another week to think about your duties in the _Oubliette_?" The fae's voice boomed but stayed eloquent, the vowels of Jareth's words rolled off of his tongue.

"No, my Liege. Ayda sent me to-" the goblin trailed off again at the sight of her King's face.

"Ayda? Well, you can tell Ayda-" …

A strong breeze came over the chamber and ruffled the heavy drapes, allowing streams of light to fill the chamber again. In a moment, a slender woman spun into the room, materializing. She tutted with a frown that furrowed deep into her forehead, reaching the bridge of her nose. The woman wore almost identical clothing to the Goblin King's.

"Brother," Ayda laughed, "tormenting the servants again?". Kleeys bowed at the sight of the pale-haired woman, before scampering out of Jareth's chamber. Kleeys was a young goblin, but she was not naïve of the King's powers. She had spent more than weeks in the _Oubliette_ for menial crimes. Kleeys was once sent to the _Oubliette_ for _looking_ at the King wrong.

"Ayda, why did you send Klingy?" Jareth huffed, folding his arms. Without a second thought he had already made his way back to his chair, ready to slump back into its comforts. The King's sister studied her brother and rolled her eyes.

" _Kleeys_ , and she has been helping me. There has been word of the High Council coming to the castle; they're not impressed with you. They believe you have been neglecting your duties. Kleeys was going to give you a message from your doting sister." Ayda smirked and ruffled her hair. The King's sister's hair was fashioned into a neat, pixie cut. Ayda's eyes fell on Jareth as he refused to reply.

"Jareth, this is serious. You could be exiled, a new King could take your place. The High Council works in ways we cannot sway, you need to be more alert. Sitting in this room day in and day out… And it's filthy!" Ayda sighed as she wiped an index finger across the arm of Jareth's chair. The gray particles became caked underneath Ayda's fingernail and the King's sister immediately regretted touching _anything_.

"Yes, well what if I don't mind? Another King could be interesting." Jareth mocked as he looked up at his sister. They shared the same stark features, free of any blemish. Their pale skin resembled fine marble and it even appeared cold, chiseled.

"INTERESTING?" Ayda shrieked, the sound reverberating off the musky walls. "You seem to forget that if _you_ go, _I_ go too. Another family could take our place and throw _us_ into the _Oubliette_ to rot. You have changed, brother. Ever since you played your silly games with that human." Jareth's sister wrinkled her nose as she spat the word. "Did you really think she could be your Queen? That naïve little-"

Jareth slumped further into his chair. " _Don't_ talk about her like that." The Goblin King had grown tired of defending Sarah against Ayda's cruel words. Jareth received a _Sarah speech_ at least once a day from his sister. It was blindingly obvious that Ayda detested Sarah. Ayda detested _all_ humans. _"Humans are only useful for one thing. Turning into goblins."_ Was Ayda's motto.

"What would you like me to say, brother?" Ayda began. "Go, go chase your human. Let her turn you down again. Is _that_ why you're so infatuated with her? She was the only one that had ever denied you. Stood up to you and told you no." The fair-headed woman laughed, almost snickered. Despite Ayda being the youngest, she still enjoyed tormenting those around her. If anyone believed Jareth was the cruelest, they clearly had never met Ayda.

"Pick yourself up, Jareth. It has been, what – seven years? It's pathetic. I almost feel sorry for you, brother. I don't have time for empathy, however. We have a city, a _Labyrinth_ to run." Ayda snapped her vowels. "Sitting in this dank, dark room day in and out shows the citadel that you are weak. Easily manipulated. You are a King, brother. Act like one."

By the time Ayda had almost evaporated into the surrounding air, Jareth had allowed himself to close his eyes. With his head bowed, a vision came to fruition. The only vision that mattered.

Sarah, dancing. Robed in glittering white. The masquerade was carrying on without them.

Their eyes met and Sarah smiled. Jareth smiled, too.


End file.
